Crazy
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: *Daughtry inspired one shot* When Quinn decided to move out, Puck had to try to change her mind.


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied. Daughtry own the song.**

**A/N: When Quinn decided to leave the Puckermans home to go and stay with Mercedes….**

"But why?" he asked, desperate to understand, wishing she'd just stop packing her stuff and talk to him.

"I have to go," Quinn replied without turning round, concentrating on folding dresses to put in her open suitcase.

"Look, if it's about me constantly trying it on with you, I'll quit, I promise," Puck sighed, hating that his eyes were burning. "Please Q, I promise," he repeated as he sat down heavily on his bed.

"Puck, you'd have to be dead or dying to stop yourself trying to hit on any female," Quinn said with a little snort of laughter.

Puck couldn't reply, he knew she was right. He knew, same as Quinn knew, every night when they climbed into bed together, the second the light was turned off he just couldn't stop himself from sliding over to her and rocking his hips into her butt. But she had a smokin' butt and an amazing rack and he just couldn't help it if she woke up every morning to his hands massaging her boobs and Puck jr pressed up against her ass. It didn't mean anything, he knew he wasn't actually ever going to get back into her pants anytime soon. He just couldn't seem to make himself stop trying. Crap.

"How about if I ask my mom to relax the bacon rule?" he bargained. "Or maybe you could try turkey bacon, you know? Come to a compromise, maybe?" he almost pleaded.

Quinn sat heavily on the bed with a sigh. "It isn't about bacon," she sighed. "Look, Puck, this isn't about bacon, it isn't even about you constantly trying to get into my pants or anyone else's. It's about space, it's about time. That's what I need right now, space and time to think things through, work through my emotions, I just need time, ok?" she finished quietly.

Puck swallowed hard, he couldn't argue with that. "Will you just promise me that you won't make any rash decisions?" he asked, his eyes firmly on the scuffed toes of his combat boots.

"I promise," Quinn replied. "This is still a joint decision," she reminded him.

"Want me to drive you over?" Puck offered, his jaw clenching a little, keeping his emotions tightly in check.

"That would be very helpful, thank you," Quinn answered, politely accepting the slightly grudging offer.

* * *

Puck's footsteps were heavy when he returned home alone. He pushed the door shut a little harder than was necessary, he walked into the lounge, past his mom and flopped down on the sofa, laying back with his arm over his eyes.

"She's gone then?" Mrs Puckerman asked.

Puck thought carefully about his answer. "Yep," he said tightly, rejecting everything else that had wanted to spring forth, his mom wasn't above slapping him round the head if he swore in front of her.

"Do you blame her Noah?" she asked. "I mean, you say all the time that you want to keep the baby, step up and be a man, yet you can't pass a girl without flirting, you can't even do the grocery shopping without trying it on with the girl on the deli counter," his mom said scathingly. "You're just like your father and trust me, it hurts, every time. How many times do you want to hurt her? How many times is she supposed to turn a blind eye?" she demanded.

"Thanks Ma, your support is underwhelming," Puck replied sarcastically.

"I'm not going to support you being an asshole Noah," Mrs Puckerman told him, her voice icy. "If you ask me, Quinn's not crazy for leaving, just crazy for not leaving sooner," she snorted then turned her attention back to the TV.

Puck just barely stopped himself from growling. He got up from the sofa and ran up to his bedroom. He flung himself down on his bed and grabbed a pillow. It still smelt of Quinn, of her shampoo. Crap. Why did they have to be right? Both of them, Quinn and his mom. Crap.

* * *

Kurt and the girls were already in the choir room waiting for the guys and Mr Schue. Santana was trying to get the scoop, she'd seen Quinn arriving to school this morning with Mercedes, she'd seen Puck arrive alone. So far none of them were talking and it was bugging the life out of her. Was Puckerman fair game again or not? Somebody better fill her in soon, before she went all Lima Heights on someone.

"Good afternoon ladies," Mr Schue called as he breezed into the choir room. "And Kurt, sorry, I didn't see you there for a second," he apologised. "Can we make our way to the auditorium please? The guys have something to share with us," he requested.

"What now?" Rachel mumbled under her breath. "Mr Schue, we only have a few weeks till Regionals," she reminded him as if he needed it. "Don't you think we should be coming up with a set list?" she asked.

"And we will Rachel," Mr Schue assured her, "as soon as we've heard this performance from the guys, you never know, this one might be a contender," he added.

* * *

The girls sat together in the first row in front of the stage. Mike and Matt were off to one side, stood behind microphones. Artie was at the other side, his guitar and headset at the ready. Finn was on drums and Puck was at the front with his guitar, ready to sing.

"Ok, so," Puck announced a little nervously, looking at the girls. "Well, most of you know by now that Quinn moved out of my house, she's gone to live with Mercedes," he informed them. "I get it, I do," he said, looking at Quinn. "This is for you," he told her as Finn counted them in.

"There's no hiding room  
When every wound  
Brings the darkest place to light  
So why not assume  
That straight out of the womb  
I've been marked by a beast of some kind  
(Marked by a beast of some kind)  
And there's so many reasons why you're not

Crazy for leaving  
Just crazy for staying so long  
I'm amazed you're still breathing  
Amazed you can feel at all  
For all the pain I caused you  
I'm the one crazy after all  
The one crazy after all, yeah

There's no need for signs  
When your crying eyes said a million words tonight  
And I'd rather die than see you do time  
For the wrongs that you can't make right

You're not crazy for leaving  
Just crazy for staying so long  
I'm amazed you're still breathing  
Amazed you can feel at all  
For all the pain I caused you  
I'm the one crazy after all

I'm so far gone, found my way back to broken somehow  
Yeah when you moved on, then I can't find my way out

You're not crazy for leaving  
Just crazy for staying so long  
I'm amazed you're still breathing  
Amazed you can feel at all  
For all the pain I caused you  
I'm the one crazy after all  
(The one crazy after all)  
I'm the one crazy after all  
The one crazy after all, yeah  
I'm crazy"

The silence in the auditorium went on and on. Quinn wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something. She tried, but she just couldn't make her voice work.

Puck broke the silence. He walked to the front of the stage and sat down opposite Quinn. "See?" he shrugged, "I get it, I know that I've done a lot of stuff that's hurt you and I'm sorry, really sorry. I know that you can't forgive me right now, but maybe someday you will," he added with a sigh. "Later," he said as he stood to walk away.

Mercedes had listened to Quinn pour her heart out last night, she knew that this drama between them wasn't over yet. Mercedes nudged Quinn, she didn't say a word with her mouth but her eyes spoke volumes.

Quinn stood suddenly. "Puck, wait," she called breathlessly. "You're not crazy," she told him. "A little immature maybe but we can work on that," she added with a nervous laugh. "If you still want to, that is," she managed to say before her mouth dried up all together.

Puck spun to stare at Quinn, his mouth fell open. _If _he wanted to? "Seriously?" he asked hoarsely. Puck handed his guitar to Mike then jumped down off the stage. "There's only one thing I want more than to be with you," Puck said quietly, walking towards her. Quinn knew exactly what he meant.

"I still can't make any promises about keeping her," Quinn whispered, only Puck's ears picking up her words, "but I don't want to do this alone, I just want to do this with you," she admitted, her eyes shimmering with tears ready to fall. "Maybe that does make me crazy," she added with a tearful smile.

Puck drew her into his arms, his cheek resting on her head, thanking God for a second chance. "You're not crazy," he murmured, "and maybe I'm not either."


End file.
